Dama de compañía
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y Gadjeel son dos gigolos que son mantenidos y mimados por sus dueños. Sin embargo ya estaban hartos de ser solo jueguetes así que buscarán desahogarse en un prostíbulo donde si bien no se encuentran las mujeres más decentes, pueden ocurrir excepciones. Nalu principal. Dedicado a Eagle Gold. El rated M es por algo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este F.F. está dedicado a Eagle Gold correspondiente a su primera petición en el tópic escritura solida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 _ **Dama de compañía.**_

 **Prologo**

-Di mi nombre-susurró a jadeos aquella mujer de avanzada edad.

-Kyoka-obedeció.

Dejo de succionar sus pechos y bajo hasta sus piernas para abrirlas y observar con detenimiento el área que ya había explorado al menos un millón de veces y cabe mencionar que de distintas formas.

Comenzó a lamer y a meter la lengua de forma insistente, ella le abrazó el cuello con las piernas y arqueó su espalda. Ese chico era un dios.

-Natsu-gimió-di que soy hermosa.

Interrumpió su labor unos segundos para cumplir su orden.

-Eres hermosa.

Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a esas peticiones que le dieron lo mismo esas palaras que ya no tenían valor y continuó su labor succionando fuerte.

Continuará…

 **Nota final: Si, sé que soy cruel y mala, que es demasiado corto y probablemente se a el lemmon más soso que hayan visto, pero es que son tres prólogos y así. Las parejas son Nalu y Gale con lemmon de a montones, sé que no es muy normal en mi pero quería intentar una historia así. Perdóname Eagle Gold si no te gustó, prometo que mejoraré, y si, Natsu esta con Kyoka aquí porque digamos que es un gigoló que le hace compañía a ella y luego conoce a Lucy en un prostíbulo y etc. Tengan paciencia plis. ¡Estúpida escuela! ¡Estúpidos maestros! ¡Estúpido trabajo! Y por último ¡estúpidos editores! Solo yo me entiendo, en fin, pronto actualizaré el prologo dos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este Fic esta dedicado a Eagle Gold correspondiente a su solicitud en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro "Garndes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Dama de compañía.**

 _ **Porológo II**_

Deslizó sus enormes manos en las firmes piernas, para ser una doña se había cuidado bastante bien.

Entró en ella con una estocada certera y la sintió vibrar bajo su cuerpo mordiendosé el labio y soltando un gemido que de no estar acostumbrado a ese sonido le hubiera parecido erótico. Una vaivén profundo más y sintió como las humedecidas paredes del interior le estrujaban, pero él no logro terminar.

-Buen trabajo, chico.

Le acarició el cabello con las huesudas manos y sin decir más se hecho a dormir en el prominente pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miró de nuevo a la señora desnuda y suspiró ¿Cómo había terminado vivíendo así? No tenía ni puta idea pero ya no le parcía tan bueno como antes.

A Gajeel Redfox se le había hecho un excelente negocio ser un gigoló cuando Metallicana lo hecho de casa. La mujer en cuestión tenía dinero, era solterona y lo más importante: Dispuesta a mantenerlo y llenarlo de lujos todo con tal de tener sexo con un jóven de 19 que por su corpulencia pasaba bien como uno de 25. Además de que la doña era de buen ver con unos pechos enormes y un trasero firme.

Empero, eso fue hace algunos años y ya se había cansado de las sandías que aquella mujer cargaba en el pecho, incluso le parecía un fastidio, tener que hacer cosas...con Madame Minerva.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Okay, tarde demasiado pero he aquí el prológo dos. Si tienes ojos sensibles no lo continues porque esta historia estará cargada de lemon de a montones y no es para menores de edad o al menos no para mentes inocentes. No pregunten porque Minerva tiene su razón además de que amo el crack xD**

 **Aquí explicamos la situación de Gajeel, el último y tercero explicará la situación de Lucy y Levy. Recuerden que la principal es Nalu.**

 **Eagle Gold una disculpa por no poder actualizar antes pero a penas y duermo pero también actualizaré tu otro fic y para los demas la actualización de Natsu Dragneel tenía también se sube hoy.**

 **¿Algun comentario?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a papi slayer Hiro Mashima. Este fic esta dedicado a Eagle Gold correspondiente a su petición en el topic de "Escritura Sólida" del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **Dama de compañía**_

 **Prólogo III**

Aquel lugar apestaba a cigarro fino y los tacones les perforaban los pies, además, se sentía tan expuesta con aquellas diminutas prendas.

-Date la vuelta-le ordenó aquella mujer después de exalhar una gran cantidad de humo.

-Si, Madame Minerva-se giró de espaldas a ella y la esuchó reír.

-Sting pagará mucho por tu vírgen trasero querida ¿Asustada?

No contestó, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que sí hablaba comenzaría a llorar de inmediato.

-Descuida, es un cliente de los decentes. Nunca hace nada sin condón, te lo aseguró-tomó el látigo que tenía a su lado y le dio un severo azote en la blanca piel del carnoso trasero dejandole una marca color rojo intenso.

-¡Auch!-se quejó y se le cortó la voz, la Madame se volvió a reír.

-Ahora ve a atender a los clientes, pero recuerda, debes mantenerte inocente o tendré que rebajar tu precio.

Le dedicó otra de sus frívolas sonrisas y movió el cigarro indicandole la salida.

Ella se atrevió a subir su frente muy arriba a pesar de su situación y tras limpiarsé las lágrimas traicioneras que se delizaron por sus mejillas, salió muy digna por la puerta.

Se tropezó un poco al caminar, no estaba acostumbrada a usar semejantes tacones del 20 y después de escuchar los lascivos comentarios de los hombres que ahí estaban cuando ella pasaba, llegó a la barra de bebidas con esfuerzos.

-Tranquilizate Lucy-le dijo la albina al verla con los ojos llorosos-no es tan malo.

Agradecía las palabra de Mirajane, eran sinceras pero ¿Cómo carajos no iba a ser tan malo? Su padre la vendió a un putero para saldar una deuda de quién sabe cuantos millones y sin embargo, aunque fueran millones, no saldaba el hecho de que había sido tratada como porquería.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que ahí estaban y se recargo sobre sus brazos en la barra y comenzó a llorar. La albina solo le acarició el cabello.

-Lu-chan-le llamaron, pero no quiso responder, estaba tan triste-Lu-chan, tranquilízate. Ven, te voy a mostrar algo bueno de aquí.

Entonces la vio, de aspecto infantil con albortados cabellos azules y un menudo cuerpo cubierto a penas con retazos de tela y que a pesar de tener tacones del mismo tamaño que los de ella se veía muy bajita.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó.

-Soy Levy McGarden, tu eres Lu-chan ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió y obervó como le tendió la mano.

-¿Algo divertido?-indagó dudosa-¿Cómo puede ser algo divertido estando aquí?

-Ven conmigo y verás-le sonrió, pero no como Madame Minerva si no francamente así que sujeto su mano.

-Mira...-dijo Levy con burla.

-Yo entretengo a la Madame, toma las llaves-sonrieron cómplices.

-¡Ven conmigo Lu-chan!-se la llevó corriendo.

-¡Diviertansé!-gritó Mira en despedida.

Correr con tacones debería ser un delito y más si son de ese tamaño.

McGarden la llevó corriendo hasta la cocina, la soltó y corrió a una alacena de dónde se hizo con miel de maíz y una caja de mentas luego al refrigerador dónde sacó un charola con lo que parecían ser manzanas acarameladas.

-¿Manzanas?-preguntó.

-Algo así, muerde una.

Sujetó uno de los dulces y al darle la primera mordida tuvo que escupirlo de inmediato por el horrible sabor a cebolla que le inundó la boca. Levy se rió.

-Ahora que sabes que son, sigueme de nuevo.

Fueron a la bódega de limpiez de dónde sacarón lustrador de pino, una bocina ed presión y cinta adhesiva. Luego entrarón en silencio con la llave que les dió Mira a una enorme habitación con música suave y telas de seda de un rojo tentador ,con almohadas en el piso.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Lucy.

-Es la suite dónde Madame Minerva atiende personalmente a algunos clientes. Ahora, quita las almoadas del suleo y esparcé el lustrador en el piso, mientras yo colocó esto en la puerta-indicó la bocina y la cinta.

Lucy se dedicó a hacer lo que Levy le dio sin hacer muchas preguntas mientras Levy se incaba y ataba la bocina en el picaporte con la cinta.

-Perfecto-se sonrió cuando terminó su labor-Lu-chan, toma la miel y cambia las etiquetas con las del lubricante.

Entonces McGarden cambió los dulces por las cebollas acarameladas y llamó a Lucy, avanzaron a la bandeja dónde había hielos, una soda y varias botellas de licor para preparar distintas bebidas exóticas, tomó el refresco y le dio las mentas a Lucy.

-Entonces, cuando destape la soda, quiero que tomes una menta y la coloques y antes de que haya una explosión de refresco la cerraré ¿Ok?-asintió-Y una, dos y...

Obtuvieron cerrarlo a tiempo y lo agitaron bastante para volverlo a colocar en la bandeja.

-Ahora el toque final-sonrió la chica.

Caminó hasta la grabadora que ponía la suave música y desconectó la memoria del aparato, sacó la suya propia de su escote y la conecto, puso la canción número tres pausandola antes de que sonará más.

-Listo, ahora vamonos de aquí Lu-chan.

Salieron con mucho cuidado y cerraron. Levy llevó a Lucy al cuarto de máquinas y seguridad, casi siempre vació por obvias razones y enfocaron en pantalla grande el cuarto de Madame Minerva que entró con un hombre a la habitación que en cuanto abrió la puerta la bocina sonó haciendo brincar a la mujer que al pasar caminando se resbaló con el lustrador cayendó espaldas planas sobre el piso de madera.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el hombre.

-Si, no te preocupes, ahora ¿Por qué no comemos algo?-se levantó y contoneandose caminó hacia la mesa de dulces y dió una gran y sensual mordida a los bocabillos que habían dejad las chicas, en cuando decubrió el sabor escupió sobre la cara del cliente-¡Oh lo sineto, bombón!-le limpió el saco, tomemos una bebida entonces.

Tomó la botella de soda y en cuanto la abrió el refresco salió como geisser disparando la tapa con fuerza golpeandole en la frente dejandole una gran marca y ensuciando el galante vestido y salpicando de burbujeante bebida al señor cliente.

-¡¿Quién rayos ha hecho esto?!-gritó Minerva con el rimel corrido.

-Tranquilizate bebé-habló despacio aquel hombre-Así puedo lamerte toda-pasó su lengua por el cuello y le colocó sus manos sobre sus seno masajeandolos.

La recostó en la cama y acarició sus piernas.

-Tomaré el lubricante.

Sujetó la botella, la abrió y...

-¡Oh, maldición!-se quejó al sentirlo todo pegajoso.

Levy y Lucy se parían de la risa la ver la escena, entonces Lucy pensó, que si podía hacer cosas divertidas como esas, no sería tan malo ¿O sí?

Continuará...

 **Nota final: He aquí el prológo tres, la situación de Lucy y Levy, a partir de la siguiente actualización iniciaremos con la historia en caliente.**

 **Advertencia, probablemente el siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco de salvajismo.**


End file.
